Wet Pins
"Everyone's favorite Saturday evening and Saturday night hot spot, the pool/bowling alley, where there is an outdoor pool and there is a bowling alley inside." [ The following page includes spoilers for Episode 2: Wet Pins and Episode 3: Sick Teenz ] Wet Pins is a hot spot for many of the teens of Heavendale. It is perhaps most known for its combined pool and bowling alley gimmick. It's very convenient that, once you get all heated up from playing an intense round of bowling, you are able to take a nice dip in the outdoor pool. Wet Pins also has an arcade which includes, among other games, a ski-ball machine. All of the facilities are owned by the same (unnamed) person. The Wet Pins slogan is "Wet Pins: The only thing Wetter than our Pins is our Shoes" In the deep end of the pool, there is a golden pin that—if you can bring it up the surface—will supposedly get you free games for life. It is, however, purely a gimmick as "everyone knows the pin is bolted to the ground". Legally, the owners cannot and will not confirm that any deaths have occurred as a result of teens attempting to win free games by getting the pin from the deep end, but there are rumors that dozens may have died trying. The pool area is only accessed by going inside the establishment first to pay. Wet Pins, it can be noted, is not like a bad second-rate hotel. They understand you can hop fences so the pool is gated in. Wet Pins does offer Tuesday Dollar Games but charges full price on Saturdays. You must also keep your bowling shoes on in the pool. The water is super clean, but it also smells very strongly of chlorine. Trivia * It is a well-known fact that they never clean the ice machine. * Teens fight in Wet Pins all the time, so the employees do not typically respond to any physical altercations within the property. * There are some food options available at Wet Pins, including soda and cheese fries. * When the Fun Bunch first arrives at Wet Pins, Alex asks Kim if she can try to use her powers to get the pin up. Kim suggested to Alex that she swim down and appear to grab the pin while she uses her metal powers to make it appear Alex had gotten the pin up from the bottom of the deep end. This never comes to fruition as Gerry picks a fight against Austin Boyd and distracts the party. * Outside there is an employee smoking area that is somehow even more disgusting than the inside of Wet Pins. * It is during the time the Fun Bunch is at Wet Pins that they first run into High Score. * While nothing is said about it in the show itself, both official art and fan art have depicted the characters wearing Wet Pins t-shirts. Category:Locations Category:Fun Bunch Saga Locations